Oración
是 ''No Game No Life'''' 的片尾曲。'' 由白（Shiro）的声优茅野 愛衣 （Ai Kayano）演唱。 曲目列表 # Oración (オラシオン) # Bias Hacker # Now Loading... # Oración (オラシオン) (纯音乐) # Bias Hacker (纯音乐) 歌词 动画版 Kanji= 誰にも言えない孤独を抱えたまま1人で泣いてた 誰にも上手に笑えない僕ら 2人出会って笑った 真夜中過ぎに 想像の奥に どうしようもない気持ちをただ押しやって サヨナラ 僕らはきっと生まれ変われるから 悲しみに手を振るんでしょう そしていつか 空っぽのままの心に灯りをともすように とぎれとぎれの 言葉を探して繋ぎ止めた それでもたった二人の世界は続いて行くんだ 空に祈るように どうか永遠に |-| Romanji= Dare nimo ienai kodoku wo kakaeta mama Hitori de naiteta Dare nimo jozu ni waraenai bokura Futari deatte waratta Mayonaka sugi ni souzou no oku ni Doshiyoumonai kimochi wo tada oshiyatte Sayonara bokura wa kitto umare kawareru kara Kanashimi ni te wo furundesho Soshite itsuka karappo no mama no kokoro ni akari wo tomosuyouni Togire togire no kotoba wo sagashite tsunagi tometa Soredemo tatta futari no sekai wa tsuzuite yukunda Sora ni inoru youni douka eien ni |-| English= With loneliness that I couldn't tell anyone about I was crying alone We don't know how to smile at others But we met and smiled Past midnight, deep inside the imagination We shove the feelings that we don't know what to do with Goodbye because we know we will be reborn We can say good-bye to the sorrow And onde day we kindle a light in an empty heart We searched for the fragments of words and put them together Our world will still go on We pray to the sky, please let it be forever TV Size Romanji and English translation by Sentai Filmworks 完整版 Rōmaji= Darenimo ienai kodoku o kakaeta mama hitori de nai teta Darenimo jōzu ni waraenai bokura futari deatte waratta Mayonaka-sugi ni sōzō no oku ni Dō shiyō mo nai kimochi o tada oshi yatte Sayonara bokura wa kitto umarekawarerukara Kanashimi ni te o furu ndeshou Soshite itsuka karappo no mama no kokoro ni akari o tomosu yō ni Togiretogire no kotoba o sagashite tsunagi tometa Soredemo tatta futarinosekai wa tsudzuite iku nda Sora ni inoru yō ni dōka eien ni Shiro kuro ichi zero bokura wa erabu koto o semara rete bakari Sōshite nokotta daijinamono o kowareru hodo dakishimete ita Akegata-sugi no hikari no saki ni Hon'nosukoshidake mirai ga mieta ki ga shite Bakageta yume datte kitto negai tsudzukerukara Kiseki ni chikadzuku ndeshou Sore wa kimi no yowa-sa no tonari ni mitsuketa tsuyo-sa no kakera datte Togiretogire no kotoba o sagashite tsunagi tometa Mabuta no oku ni nijinda sekai o mamotte yuku nda Sora ni inoru yō ni kimi to chikau ashita Fujiyūna omoi ga kasanariattara Sō sa dare yori jiyū ni nareta Tarinaimono o ume au yō ni Utagai mo sezu sasae ainagara Sayonara bokura wa kitto umarekawarerukara Kanashimi ni te o furu ndeshou Soshite itsuka karappo no mama no kokoro ni akari o tomosu yō ni Togiretogire no kotoba o sagashite tsunagi tometa Soredemo tatta futarinosekai wa tsudzuite iku nda Sora ni inoru yō ni dōka eien ni… |-| Kanji= 誰にも言えない孤独を抱えたまま1人で泣いてた 誰にも上手に笑えない僕ら 2人出会って笑った 真夜中過ぎに 想像の奥に どうしようもない気持ちをただ押しやって サヨナラ 僕らはきっと生まれ変われるから 悲しみに手を振るんでしょう そしていつか 空っぽのままの心に灯りをともすように とぎれとぎれの 言葉を探して繋ぎ止めた それでもたった二人の世界は続いて行くんだ 空に祈るように どうか永遠に 白・黒・一・零 僕らは選ぶ事を迫られてばかり そうして残った大事な物を壊れるほど抱きしめていた 明け方過ぎの光の先に ほんの少しだけ未来が見えた気がして バカげた夢だってきっと願い続けるから 奇跡に近づくんでしょう それは君の弱さの隣に見つけた強さの欠片だって とぎれとぎれの 言葉を探して繋ぎ止めた 瞼の奥に滲んだ世界を守ってゆくんだ 空に祈るように 君と誓う明日 不自由な思いが重なり合ったら そうさ誰より自由になれた 足りないものを埋め合うように 疑いもせず 支えあいながら サヨナラ 僕らはきっと生まれ変われるから 悲しみに手を振るんでしょう そしていつか 空っぽのままの心に灯りをともすように とぎれとぎれの 言葉を探して繋ぎ止めた それでもたった二人の世界は続いて行くんだ 空に祈るように どうか永遠に… |-| English= I was crying alone, clutching a loneliness I couldn’t put into words. That’s when we, who could never put on a smile for others, met one another and smiled together. We took the feelings we could do nothing about, And in the dead of night pushed them into the backs of our imaginations. Goodbye! The two of us will surely be reborn, Saying farewell to sadness. Then, as if a flame was lit within our empty hearts, Disconnected words will be sought out and woven together. Even then, our own personal world will continue on, Like a prayer to the sky… that I hope lasts forever. White/black; one/zero: We’re faced with unending decisions, Until we’re left with one precious thing, clutching it hard enough to break. Just after the light of dawn, We thought we might have seen a glimpse of the future. We’ll probably never stop wishing for the most foolish things, But we’ll be that much closer to a miracle. You’ll find a fragment of strength beside your weakness, And your disconnected words will be sought out and woven together. We’ll go on protecting the world behind our eyelids, Like a prayer to the sky… I made a vow with you. If we begin to feel constantly restricted, That’s when we’ll know we’re freer than anyone else. As if filling in each others’ missing pieces, We’ll support each other without a shred of doubt. Goodbye! The two of us will surely be reborn, Saying farewell to sadness. Then, as if a flame was lit within our empty hearts, Disconnected words will be sought out and woven together. Even then, our own personal world will continue on, Like a prayer to the sky… that I hope lasts forever… |-| 中文= 视频片段与截图 视频 NGNL ED Oración Demo PV 截图 Oración 1.png Oración 2.png Oración 3.png Oración 4.png Oración 5.png Oración 6.png Oración 7.png Oración 8.png Oración 9.png Oración 10.png Oración 11.png Oración 12.png Oración 13.png Oración 14.png Oración 15.png Oración 16.png Oración 17.png Oración 18.png 参考资料 导航 pl:Orashion es:Oracion Category:音乐 Category:Album